Cornelia’s Jealous and the Punishment of Candracar
by XV-Dragon
Summary: Thought starts off looking bad for Will this a WxC fic. For CxC that read this please keep in mind I was angry at some of the WxC bashing from earlier this week but feel free to flame. Good new is Corny will alive at the end unhappy but alive.


Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

AUTHOR NOTE: I was in a bad mood from some recent from some Will + Caleb bashing and wrote this as an outlet for that anger. When I was done I thought I might as well put it up.

While I am not do not hate Cornelia I do think she is a bit of a snob and don't like being insulted because I refuse to conform to the idea that her and Caleb being together is set in stone when it come to fan fiction.

So here is my message to all Cornelia + Caleb fans. If you don't like my favorite pairing that fine as long as you respect by my right to my preferred pairing. But if you put it down and bash it because it is not to you're liking then your going to far.

So if don't like it and want to flame me I got three word for you. Bring. It. On.

For those of you who do like Will and Caleb my main project that have in my account WITHC: The Shunned One will eventually have them as a pairing as well. Now on with the One-Shot.

Jealousy Of The Earth Guardian And Punishment of Candracar

Cornelia was in a construction site dialing a number into her cell phone. As she heard the it ring she kept saying under her breath "Pick up, Pick up, Pick up"

At the Vandom household Will was digging through the mess that was her room in a mad search for something "Were could it be" the red head grumbled as she dug through a pile of cloths until she heard the phone ringing.

Will abandoned her search to go answer it "Hello Vandom residence" she answered trying to keep her frustration of her failed search hidden.

On the other end of the phone Will hears Cornelia's voice through the receiver "Will there is a portal in a construction yard down town can you get down here any time soon?"

Will had almost dropped the phone when she heard Cornelia's voice. She had not spoken to any one from W.I.T.C.H. since Elyon left a couple of days ago to join her brother after she found out about her true family.

'She was so mad that we did not tell Elyon the truth before Phobos got his hands on her Cornelia swore never to speak to us again…please let this mean she has cooled off. We need her help to save Elyon and Meridian' Will thought her self.

Will then looked at the time and knew she had about five hours before her mom got home plenty of time to get there and back. "Ya can you give me the directions?" Will answered as she grabbed some paper and a pen.

After Cornelia gave Will the direction she hung up and put her cell phone away with a cruel smile on her face "You are going to pay dearly when you get here Will. First you made me loose Elyon now this" she said to her self in a hateful tone of voice as she removed a small book from her purse and glared at it with an intense rage.

Will oblivious to Cornelia's true intentions was getting off the bus an hour later and running for the construction yard. The building that was being put up was on hold due to funding issue from what Will heard from her mom.

'Good thing because who knows what would happen if the portal opened up while some one was around. Plus it would be hard to close up if the construction workers were there seeing how still early in the after noon' Will thought as she saw the main entrance to the site coming up.

For some strange reason she could not see Cornelia any were. "Cornelia are you here?" Will called out trying to find her friend who called her here.

'Were could she be?' Will asked her self in her mind then thought struck her and took out the Heart Of Candracar and in her mind asked it to find Cornelia for her.

For some reason the heart was sending a feeling of danger that confused and concerned the keeper of the heart. "Does this mean Cornelia is in danger? I got to find her!" Will said in a whisper and practically begged the heart to locate her friend.

The heart finally relented to its keeper's will and gently pulled its keeper into what she assumed was the right direction. Ten minutes later after being lead through the maze of construction equipment and building supplies she found Cornelia waiting but did not see the portal any were in the area.

"About time you got here" Cornelia said in a cold tone of voice that made Will worry that maybe the earth guardian had forgiven her yet. But there was a chance Cornelia was just being impatient waiting for her to arrive.

"Cornelia were is the port…" Will asked as she walked towards her friend until all of a sudden Cornelia punched her in the face sending the unsuspecting leader of the guardians to the ground.

"First you me lose my best friend to that slime ball Phobos now I find this!" Cornelia growled and threw the book from earlier at Will and struck the red head right in the face.

After taking few second to recover from the punch and the book hitting her Will recognized it "That's my…" before Will could finish her sentence the raging Cornelia kicked her in the stomach.

"I know what it is and how dare you think you even worthy of even dreaming of such a thing!" the raging earth guardian screamed as she used her limited powers to lift a bag of cement mix 15 feet into air above Will.

In her guardian form it would have bin as simple as lifting a finger but in human form it required a lot of effort. "This will teach you" Cornelia said and let the bag drop down at the keeper of the heart.

Will barely rolled out of the way of the bag thinking to herself in fear 'If that had hit and I some how lived through it I would not be able move because of all the broken bones!'

Cornelia enraged that Will managed to get out of the way in time advanced towards Will who had just gotten to her feet. Cornelia swung her fist hopping to knock the keeper to the ground again.

This time Will was ready and managed to step out of the way of the swing "Cornelia please listen!" she begged her fiend only to get a back hand as a response sending Will staggering backwards.

"No you are going to get what's coming to you!" Cornelia screamed as she tried to attack with another punch but Will managed to avoid it the again and was now on the run.

'I can't fight her she my friend I just need keep my distance until she calms down and we can work this out. If only I could transform then I could fly out of her reach and make her listen' Will thought to her self knowing the plan was useless since flying high enough would put her in plain sight in the middle of down town Heatherfield in broad daylight.

'The perfect trap Cornelia is surrounded with ammo and in the middle of this place no one will see or hear the fight but if I try to transform and fly the secret of the guardians in out of the bag' Will thought bitterly as she ran with a very angry Cornelia on her tail.

Just then Will saw the portal opening up in the distance. Normally this would be bad thing because more portals equaled more work but this time was different. Will was thinking some one up there liked her and giving her a hand in her moment of need.

'Thank you who ever you are' Will thought to her self as she put every thing she had into running faster hopping to make it through the portal and close it before Cornelia did. There were three problems with this plan unfortunately.

The first being that if the plan succeeded Will had no idea when she would find another portal back and possible get grounded for not being home before her mom. Compared to being killed by a raging Cornelia it seemed like a small price to pay.

The second problem was if Cornelia only part way through the portal before it closed and lost a piece of her self. Hard to explain that to any one and at this point plus Will would bet Cornelia would tell the world the secret of the guardian just make them all suffer. This was a steep price but again rage Cornelia was worse at least if need be Will might able to convince Cornelia to call a truce until they got back home. Assuming Cornelia lived through having a piece of her being cut off.

The final problem was Cornelia made it through portal safely and was still ready to continue her attack. This was not so bad seeing how Will might able to use her fly out reach plan to reason with her friend. Of course this meant they both could get grounded if they got back to late but like the other two it was a small price to pay.

"Not like I got much choice!" Will growled under her breath as she made her way to the portal and jumped through with Heart of Candracar in hand. On the other side Will stumbled as she exited and landed on her chest making her loose valuable time.

But she quickly rolled onto her back and held out the heart to close the portal begging it hurry up and close before Cornelia made it through. This was not to be unfortunately as Cornelia dove through and was flying at Will with hand reaching out grab the red headed leader of the guardians.

Will's luck held as she just managed to roll out of the way of the still very angry blonde and yelled out "Guardians Unite!" hopping to transform and get into the air before Cornelia got up.

A bright pink light engulfed Will and once it receded she flew roughly 15 feet into air before looking down again. "Okay Cornelia lets be…huh were did you go?" the confused keeper asked once she saw there was no Cornelia to be seen.

"Right here!" Will heard behind her and as she turned around a large chunk of earth the size a basketball hit her in the chest. This sent Will falling back down to the ground but was able to pull out of a crash landing just in time.

Still a bit dazed from the attack Will looked up to see Cornelia was in guardian form as well and was smiling arrogantly. 'No! I must have in such a rush to transform I changed us both! At least I can pull the plug before she can do any real damage' Will thought to her self and held out the heart again.

"Oh no you don't!" Cornelia called out knowing Will's plan instantly and had several thick thorny vines grow out of the ground and wrap around Will's wrists, legs and waist. As the vines wrapped around Will they kept getting tighter and the thorns dug deeper into her flesh.

Will let out screams of pain and dropped the heart before she could turn off the earth guardian's powers. Knowing she could not give up Will struggled to brake free by pulling and flying as hard she could hopping to snap the vines. Cornelia immediately put a stop to this as she said "On your knees you piece of trash" With that the vines pulled Will down to the ground with such strength even Will's magically enhanced strength was no match for the vines.

Then after Will was properly restrained to Cornelia's liking she plucked the Heart of Candracar off the ground and waved it in front of its rightful keeper's face. "With out this your nothing aren't you?" Cornelia mockingly asked then slipped the necklace around her neck acting as if it was now were it rightfully belonged.

"Ah much better" Cornelia as she held the heart in one hand and stroked with the other. The heart pulsed as if in protest but the smug girl paid no attention to it.

"Now for the coup de grace" the earth guardian and self proclaimed keeper of the heart said and with a gesture made two more long thick thorny vines grow out of the ground behind Will. With one final wave of her hand the two vines started whipping at Will's back tearing at the delicate fairly wings that were in their way.

Will let out another series of screams as the two vine whips tore her wings and cut her flesh until a load voice boomed from all around them "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Then in flash of white light they were no longer in Meridian nor were they back on Earth. Instead they were in a white chamber with five glowing orbs. The rest the guardians were there along with Caleb and Yan Lin. With the exception of Yan Lin who looked furriers the rest were looking confused at their surroundings.

There was also several others in the chamber all wearing very light green robes and looking as up set as Yan Lin. One was a bald with a tattoo on one side that stood in front of four people like he was the leader of the group.

Another had a long white beard looking almost like dwarf. Next to him was a shorter person with pointy ears. Next to that one was a cat like woman who looked like she barley restraining her self from tearing Cornelia apart with her claws. Next to her was another woman about Yan Lin's age with long wavy blond hair who though looked just as angry but was controlling her self better.

Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee and Caleb finally got over their confusion long enough to notice Will on her knees sobbing in pain. Her uniform was in shreds and her wings looked no better. She was also covered in deep cuts and scratches as well as a nasty bruise on her face from the punch earlier.

"Will!" they shouted and were rushing over to her when Yan Lin held up arm for them to stop.

"You four stay there I'll tend to Will, Halinor would you please assist by brining the heart to me" Yan Lin requested as she walked over to injured girl while glaring at Cornelia.

The woman with light blonde hair nods her head and starts marching over to Cornelia while saying "With pleasure Yan Lin" and once she reaches were earth guardian was standing. She grabbed the heart and with one strong tug made the string that held it around it around Cornelia's neck snap.

Before the guardian of earth could protest the one called Halinor glared her as if daring her to speak. This made the protest die in Cornelia's throat as she backed away in fear of the older woman.

With that Halinor continued to were Yan Lin was comforting Will who looked like she trying to keep her self from crying any more not wanting to look weak in front of her friends. "Its all right child you will not loose face so let it all out," Yan Lin said stroking the back of Will's head.

Halinor agreed with statement but kept her peace as she handed the heart to Yan Lin knowing her words would mean much to the girl since Will did not know her. 'The soon to be former earth guardian will be the only one loosing face' Halinor thought bitterly to her self.

Yan Lin took the heart and called on its power to heal Will and restore her guardian form to its former glory in flash a pink light. The light flowed around Will making her wounds fade away, mend her uniform and repair her wings.

After the healing was complete Will tried to stand but still a little wobbly because of the trauma of her torture and the betrayal of some one she called a friend. Yan Lin stood at one side of while Halinor stood on the other and helped Will steady her self.

Irma growing impatient yelled out "Okay will some one please tell us what going on!" she demanded. She wanted to know how Will got hurt and why Cornelia was wearing the heart when they all appeared in this strange places.

The others were wanting know the same things but Taranee being Taranee was already adding up they did already know and conclusion was not to her liking 'Cornelia couldn't she wouldn't! Not to a friend no matter how mad she was at loosing Elyon to Phobos'

While Taranee had these thought the bald man spoke as looked right at Taranee "I'm afraid it's more then the loss of your friend that caused one of the most disgusting acts I have ever seen a guardian commit to happen" he said in a calm voice but you some how sense his anger and disappointment.

This filled the fire guardian with fear from both the fact he seemed to know what she had bin thinking and the fact that he confirmed her theory.

Before any one could ask what he meant the man spoke again "You are here to hear of your friend's crime of attacking the Keeper of the Heart out of hate and jealousy" he explained and in flash of green light the book from earlier appeared in his hand.

Will's face paled as she saw the man opened the book but gave her a look of apology before he started flipping through the pages looking form something specific. The book was her diary, the thing she had bin look for earlier before Cornelia called.

'Please no not like this' Will begged in her mind as she watched the man who seemed mark several pages then signaled Caleb to come over to him. Caleb took the book while Will kept praying this was all a just dream or nightmare as Caleb read her inner most thoughts.

As Caleb read the pages the man marked kept giving Will shocked glances until he finally closed the book believing he had reading enough. He looked back and forth between Will and the bald man not sure who to give the book to until the bald man waved his hand and diary vanished in another flash of light.

"Yesterday the keeper had dropped her diary in your school's lunch room and the earth guardian deiced to read it to find several entries that confessed the keeper's attraction to the leader of rebellion against Prince Phobos"

Will was not paying attention as she kept thinking 'This is not happening' in her head while the other were looking at Cornelia in shock and anger. They were starting to get the full picture of what happened.

"The Keeper not wanting to risk her friendship with the earth guardian did not express her feeling toward him and only kept her thoughts in her diary. But with earth guardian's already present anger over the loss of the one you call Elyon to Prince Phobos her jealousy added to her anger. This created a strong hatred and caused her to lay plans for a trap to spring on the Keeper"

This only fanned flames of anger of those in the room. The bald man knew no more explanations were needed and decided to lay down punishment on the soon to be former guardian of earth.

"By the authority and will of the Council Candracar I the Oracle strip the earth guardian of her title and powers and entrust them to a more worthy vessel" with that Cornelia transformed back to her human form and felt as if a piece of her being rip out of her as yellow energy flowed out of her body into one of the orbs in the room.

Cornelia fell to her knees in pain trying to figure why this was hurting so much. Unknown to her guardians normally loose their powers a bit at a time. This is to avoid the pain and depression that often followed. But for those who misused their power like she did were not given this luxury and instead had it torn from them all at once.

By the time it was done she was on the verge of tears but unlike Will she was not going to get any help or sympathy. Once she weakly got to her feet a portal open up behind her "That will take you back to Earth you will not tell any one of your former status nor expose your former comrades do I make my self clear?" the one now know as Oracle said in a commanding tone of voice.

Cornelia weakly nodded as she dragged her self through the most likely last portal she would ever see. Once through she was back in the construction site were this all began and made her way home as the portal closed behind her.

Back in the chamber the Oracle then turned back to the remains of W.I.T.C.H. "Now for more pleasant business the appointing of the new earth guardian" the Oracle said focused his all knowing gaze on Caleb.

"Caleb of the world of Meridian I ask you will take on the mantle of earth guardian and become first male to ever wield the power of one?" this shocked every one especially Caleb.

'With the power I could help bring down Phobos directly by helping the girls and no longer have watch them do all the work. But that would mean working with Will more often and she might need her space after today. Plus two leaders in a group might be a problem so what do I do?' Caleb thought to him self as the Oracle sensed his thoughts.

'A wise train of thought young man but you have dealt with the leadership issue long ago so I do not think it will be a problem. Let your heart be your guide and you will find your answer' The Oracle said in Caleb's mind.

This did surprise Caleb for a moment then nodded and said "I will gladly take on the position of the guardian of earth" and with those words the mystical energy that had left Cornelia now flowed into Caleb.

As it wrapped around him like it did the girls it transformed into a being of great power. Once he emerged from the yellow sphere of energy and 18-year-old version of Caleb now appeared with a well built and toned body. On his back were two brown Eagle like wings and he wore leather armor over his chest as well as a leather bracer on each of his forearms. Black leather pants and boots covered his lower body and at his side was sword that looked much like the one he uses in Meridian.

Will stared at Caleb's new appearance dreamily until the Oracle cleared his throat to snap her out of her trance "I see the Keep is pleased by the results" he said causally making Will to blush a deep red and causing the other girls to giggle at her expense.

Yan Lin then spoke up "I think we should be leaving soon we don't want to be missed now do we?" the former guardian of air said and with that several portals had opened up thanks to the Oracle.

Yan Lin returned the heart to Will but just after she changed her and Caleb back to normal he came up and kissed her right on the lips. For Will it was a dream come true that ended to quickly for her liking as Caleb pulled away.

"Call the Silver Dragon tomorrow and perhaps we can talk about…a date" Caleb said then headed for the portal that lead him, Yan Lin and Hay Lin back to the restaurant. Will was in such a shocked/day dreaming state of mind that she did not notice Halinor had lead her through a portal that took her back to her own room.

After the guardian were gone Halinor asked, "Do you think our interference today will effect their growth? After all you said they were not know of the council until they defeated Phobos"

Oracle smiled as he turned to walk away saying "Maybe or maybe not we will see in due time"

The End

Author Note: Well there you go Will + Caleb fans hope you liked it. Not my best work but I wanted to get back to The Shunned One so I did rush this a bit.


End file.
